marudersifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chiara di Scarno
Chiara Sapphire di Scarno — czarownica pochodząca ze starego rodu czystej krwii. Historia rodziny di Scarno zaczyna się wiele lat temu, kiedy jeden z synów głowy rodu Gauntów, został oskarżony o zdradę i wygnany z kraju. Przeniósł się on na kontynent i zamieszkał we Włoszech, zmieniając nazwisko na Scarno (wolne tłumaczenie Gaunt na Włoski). Tam wżenił się w arystokratyczną rodzinę czystej krwi, zapoczątkowując tym samym nową linię potomków Slytherina i przekazując dziedzictwo na następne pokolenia. Przez dłuższy okres zamieszkiwali oni w słonecznej Italii i dopiero niedawno oraz jedynie częściowo powrócili do Anglii przywołani przez coraz wyraźniejsze pogłoski o Voldemorcie. Chiara urodziła się jeszcze na przedmieściach Rzymu i tam spędziła pierwsze kilka lat swojego życia zamknięta w murach zimnego zamku, będącego elementem ich dziedzictwa. Miała trafić do Akademii Magii Beauxbatons, jednak przeprowadzka do Londynu zburzyła te plany. Ponury dworek zamienił się na przestronne, nowoczesne mieszkanie na przedmieściach, a w dniu jedenastych urodzin sowa przyniosła list oświadczający o jej przyjęciu do Hogwartu. Aktualnie dziewczyna zamieszana jest w dziwaczny z wiązek z Evanem Rosierem, oraz jeszcze bardziej niepokojący z Lordem Voldemortem. Histria pre-fabularna Chiara urodziła się pewnego ciepłego, słonecznego, wiosennego dnia i na tym właściwie można by zakończyć opis jej dzieciństwa, jeśli chciało by się zachować jego optymistyczną jego wymowę. 30 maja 1960r. nie był bowiem wcale początkiem sielankowego, beztroskiego życia, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Jako noworodek i berbeć nie zaznała uczucia rodzicielskiej miłości, jako że wychowywana była przez niezliczone niańki i piastunki (była dzieckiem dość niesfornym, a wraz ze swoim licznym kuzynostwem doprowadziła wykańczanie tych kobiet do perfekcji). Ojciec nie wykazywał nią większego zainteresowania, zawsze pragnął bowiem syna, dziedzica i to najlepiej jeszcze wężoustego, a więc w przyszłości mającego zostać głową ich rodu. Matka natomiast bezwolnie przyjmowała postawę męża, odważając się wyślizgnąć spod jego władzy jedynie na kilka kradzionych godzin, wieczorami. Śpiewała wtedy córce kołysanki i starała się swoim melodyjnym, przyjemnym głosem wynagrodzić to wszystko, czego nie mogła jej dać. Dni mijały małej Chiarze na nauce gry na flecie poprzecznym, lekcjach etykiety, historii rodu, wysłuchiwaniu masy starych i niezbyt interesujących osób, oraz dziecinnym psoceniu z kuzynostwem, które, ku jej rozpaczy, było całkowicie płci męskiej i to w dodatku starsze wiekiem, a co za tym idzie niezbyt zainteresowane znajomością z Chi, chyba, że w celu wykorzystania jej do swoich niecnych planów. Jedna z takich niewinnych psot zakończyła się dla dziewczynki tragicznie, bo zapuściwszy się w zakazane rejony natrafiła do lochu, w którym działy się rzeczy nieprzeznaczone dla dziecięcego oka. Nieszczęśliwie została przyłapana i od tego czasu jej pozorna beztroska całkowicie się skończyła. Odseparowano ją od kuzynostwa i zaczęto nauczać oklumencji, najczęściej poprzez podpuszczanie jej do robienia rzeczy zakazanych i potem zmuszanie, aby chroniła umysł przed infiltracją. Przy okazji zaobserwowano, że dzieciom wychodzi to znacznie bardziej naturalnie. Oprócz tego nadprogramowego zajęcia wymagano od niej także do regularnych odwiedzin w lochach, u kata, który okazał się jednak osobą całkiem sympatyczną i choć nie mógł sprzeciwić się pracodawcom, sprawił że to przerażające doświadczenie stało się dla Chiary czymś znośnym. W wieku dziewięciu lat wyemigrowała z rodzicami do Anglii, co w pewnym sensie poprawiło jej sytuację. Wciąż brakowało jej normalnego kontaktu z rodzicami, którzy teraz wiecznie przebywali poza domem, ale jej dzieciństwo do pewnego stopnia stało się normalniejsze. Nie odwiedzała już lochów, nie zmuszano jej do niezliczonych, coraz to dziwniejszych lekcji i pozostawiono czas na zabawę. Gdyby tylko wciąż jeszcze potrafiła zachowywać się jak dziewczynka w jej wieku, zapewne byłoby zachwycona! Ona jednak zwróciła się w stronę książek, koncentrując się na Historii Magii oraz Runach, co musiało być istotnie niezwykłe w przypadku dziecka. Na całe szczęście bioblioteka jej ojca była dobrze zaopatrzona i dzięki temu oszczędzono Chiarze nudy. Kiedy przypadł rok jej jedenastych urodzin otrzymała list z Hogwartu i niedługo później rozpoczęła naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Zaczęła niezbyt dobrze, bo decyzja o przydzieleniu jej do Ravenclawu wywołała stanowczy sprzeciw ze strony jej ojca, który jednak nie chcąc wyjawiać swego pokrewieństwa ze Slytherinem, musiał przystać na to aby jego jedyne dziecko zbezsześciło podniosłą przeszłość. Nie można natomiast powiedzieć aby to poprawiło stosunki między nimi. Kolejne lata Chiary w Hogwarcie pozbawione były większych rewolucji, W końcu poczuła się nieco bardziej wolna, ale wykorzystywała to na swój dziwaczny sposób włócząc się przeważnie samotnie po Zamku albo czytając. Gdzieś na IV roku poznała uroki randkowania i od tego czasu wielu różnych uczniów przewinęło się przez jej ręce, jednak w większości były to związki płytkie i krótkotrwałe, Chiara nie była bowiem najwyraźniej zdolna do stworzenia relacji opartej na zaufaniu i sympatii. Przez kilka miesięcy na V roku udało się jej jednak pozostać przy tej samej osobie, a mianowicie Ślizgonce Jasmine Vane, być może to niezwykły charakter tego związku spowodował nagłą stałość uczuć, ale trzeba podkreślić, że w istocie była to osoba, z którą Chiara chodziła najdłużej. Zerwały ze sobą ostatecznie w sposób jak najbardziej pokojowy i pozostały bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Wakacje przed rozpoczeciem VI roku nauki w Hogwarcie oznaczały dla Chi coroczny powrót do Włoch, jednak te dwa miesiące okazały się dość wyjątkowe, na jednym z nudnych przyjęć poznała bowiem Deamona Blackriversa, z którym nawiązała całkiem przyjemny romans, z nadzieją na coś więcej kiedy ich rodzice postanowią ogłosić ich narzeczonymi. W skutek niezrozumiałych dla dziewczyny planów jej ojca, nigdy do tego nie doszło, a na jej przyszłego męża wyznaczono Neila Flosadottira. Od tego czasu panicz Blackrivers raczej nie pałał do niej szaloną sympatią. Historia fabularna Szósty rok nauki w Howagrcie miał być dla Chiary di Scarno czymś więcej niż tylko ciągiem dni wypełnionych nauką, lekcjami i spotkaniami towarzyskimi, a wszystko zaczęło się od niewinnego wypadu do Hogsmeade w nieprzeznaczonym na to czasie. Począwszy od tamtego dnia, gdy pierwszy raz spotkała swoją przyszłość, opierającą się nonszalancko o rozpadające się ogrodzenia, Wrzeszcząca Chata miała stać się dla niej miejscem silnie związanym z Lordem Voldemortem. Tom, bo tak się jej przedstawił w pierwszej chwili, już od samego początku chciał od niej deklaracji i odpowiedzi, których nie potrafiła mu dać. A to nie wróży najlepiej kiedy rozmawia się z czarnym Panem - nie od dziś wiadomo, że w tym określonym przypadku odmowa oznacza cierpienie i rychłą śmierć. Dalsza część ich spotkania przebiegała w nieco bardziej dramatycznych okolicznościach, jak przypuszczam dlatego, że nie byli sami. Panna Flosadottir miała to nieszczęście napatoczyć się na nich we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, co odciążyło samą Chiarę, jednak dla Rai bez dwóch zdań nie było przyjemne. Przy okazji Chi dowiedziała się o o romansie przyjaciółki z nauczającym Historii Magii Vincentem Roginskim oraz przeżyła pierwsze starcie z przeuroczą Nagini. Ostatecznie skończyły ten dzień nieprzytomne i przetransportowane do Czarnego Zamku, gdzie czekał na nie rozrywek ciąg dalszy. Snucie planu ucieczki przerwało im przybycie Voldemorta (który najwyraźniej przepadał za pojawianiem się w nieodpowiednich momentach), który ulżywszy swoim przemyśleniom przeszedł do kulminacyjnego punktu programu, którym był nie kto inny jak przemieniony w Vincenta osobnik. Po krótkiej szamotaninie udało się Raiji dojść do konkluzji, że konający więzień bynajmniej nie jest jej ukochanym, a zatem można przyglądać się jego cierpieniom bez większej traumy. To jednak nie był koniec zabawy, bo po kolejnej teleportacji znaleźli się głęboko w Zakazanym Lesie, a czy jest jakieś lepsze miejsce na małą wymianę ognia, niż ten ponury zakątek po zmroku? Ja też uważam, że nie. Prawdopodobnie w ten sposób musiał myśleć i Roginsky, bo nie zważając na późną porę, znalazł się tam gotów wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, które kwasem oblałoby połowę twarzy Czarnego Pana. Trzeba mu przyznać, że był dość oryginalnym Śmierciożercą. Dodajmy tylko, że nie wyszedł z tej sytuacji najlepiej (co chyba oczywiste), choć miał do pomocy pannę Flosadottir. Skupmy się jednak lepiej na Chiarze, która zamiast bezpiecznie wrócić do Zamku, znalazła się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, które sam Voldemort nazywał swoim azylem. Jakby nie miała dość rozrywek na tamten dzień, Czarny Pan najpierw postanowił ją pocałować, a potem obezwładnić i zmusić do oglądania jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego, czarnomagicznego rytuału. Ostatecznie chyba stwierdził, że nie powinna tego pamiętać, bo użył wobec niej zaklęcia, które wymazywało ten epizod z jej pamięci, przynajmniej do czasu ich kolejnego spotkania. Do tego czasu jednak, Chiara, nieświadoma swoich podejrzanie bliskich stosunków z Czarnym Panem, mogła oddawać się zwykłym, codziennym zajęciom, do których niewątpliwie należało uczęszczanie na lekcje oraz irytowanie otoczenia swoją osobą. Pech chciał, że pierwszy napatoczył się Evan Rosier, którego delikatną duszę zraniła grając niesprawnie na pianinie. Łączyła ją z nim gra w wyzwania, dlatego to spotkanie potraktowała jako jedno z nich, kiedy powinna zapewne uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Pełna ekspresji rozmowa skończyła się dla niej niezbyt ostrożnym wyjawieniem informacji, która w rękach chłopaka okazała się bronią skierowaną w jej kierunku. Ostatecznie siła jego perswazji i brak oślego uporu (czyżby? przyp.aut.) u Chiary spowodowały, że zagrała dla niego na flecie (powinien się czuć niesamowicie wyróżniony!), w rewanżu zyskując możliwość wysłuchania jego gry. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że Rosier nie był specjalnie zachwycony takim tokiem wydarzeń, najwyraźniej jednak okazał się być amatorem fletu poprzecznego, bo zażądał od dziewczyny kolejnego spotkania. Zanim jednak do niego doszło, swawolni uczniowie Slytherinu postanowili wyprawić imprezę, której także należy się kilka zdań opisu. Oprócz alkoholu, który lał się strumieniami, nastąpiła także seria homoseksualnych pocałunków (Chiara miała niewątpliwą przyjemność poznania bliżej Alecto) oraz bratobójcza walka dwóch członków Ślizgońskiej drużyny qudditcha. Na całe szczęście pannie di Scarno pomogła jej ulubiona uczennica Slytherinu, a zarazem była dziewczyna panna Jasmine Vane, dzięki czemu udało się sytuację opanować i przejść do milej widzianych tańców. W Hogwarcie tymczasem rozpoczynało się świąteczne szaleństwo, o czym świadczyły podśpiewujące kolędy zbroje, zapachy unoszące się z kuchni, ozdoby porozwieszane w całym zamku i uroczysta uczta w Wielkiej Sali. Chiara nie była osobą zbyt łaskawie nastawioną do tego typu wydarzeń, jednak znalazłszy się w przyjemnym towarzystwie, udało się jej przebrnąć przez całą kolację i nie zrobić niczego głupiego. To wtedy też podarowała Jasmine zaklętą bransoletkę, która miała ją od tego momentu informować, gdyby dawna kochanka znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Ten zimowy okres okazał się być dla panienki di Scarno bogaty w wydarzenia, które miały zadecydować o jej przyszłości. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że mała potyczka ze smokiem, który z powodu błędu Śmierciożerców urządził sobie polowanie na uczniów zmierzających w kierunku Hogsmeade była tylko niezbyt znaczącym incydentem, o którym dziewczyna szybko zapomniała.Niedługo później jej myśli całkowicie zdominowały bowiem kwestie życia i śmierci małej puchonki Nette, choć zapewne sprawie tej nie poświęciłaby ani jednej myśli, gdyby nie pewna nieostrożność ze strony Rosiera, który zaraz po zamordowaniu Montez nalegał na spotkanie. Jego stan i dość... oryginalny nastrój były pożywką dla jej nienasyconej ciekawości. W efekcie, udało się jej wydobyć z chłopaka powody jego kondycji, co okazało się jedynie kolejną komplikacją. Nie mogła bowiem nic zrobić, nawet gdyby chciała, z informacją, w której posiadanie weszła. Jakby ich relacja była nie dość jeszcze skomplikowana, to Chiara przyczyniła się do pierwszego spotkania Evana z Voldemortem. Z jakichś niezrozumiałych bliżej powodów, tę dwójkę zaczynało łączyć coś więcej niż tylko pociąg fizyczny i gra w zakłady; coś czego żadne z nich nie chciało i na co nie byli przygotowani. Zbyt dużo się o niej dowiadywał i zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo. Tymczasem jednak pierścień połączony z bransoletką Jass zaczął wysyłać ostrzegawcze sygnały i to właśnie one spędzały sen z powiek dziewczyny, a nie wspomnienia ostatniej nocnej schadzki z Rosierem. Niedługo potem zobaczyła zdjęcie przyjaciółki wśród kilku innych porwanych dziewcząt, co poprzedziło o kilka dni zaledwie przybycie listu z żądaniem okupu. I choć wyznaczona cena nie byłaby dla Chiary problemem, do głowy uderzyła jej chęć zemsty. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że porywacze słono zapłacili za taki dobór ofiar i przy okazji dali Chi szansę na pierwsze w życiu wykorzystanie zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na człowieku. Liczyło się jednak to, że panna Vane została wyswobodzona, a jej oprawiciele skazani na długie lata w Azkabanie. I w tak dziwnym momencie, kiedy di Scarno plątała się we własnych uczuciach, na scenę musiał wkroczyć Dem, roznegliżowany w dodatku! Rozmowa była krótka i dość banalna, ale wystarczyła aby dodatkowo namieszać Chiarze w głowie. Nie potrzebowała spotkań z byłymi partnerami, ten jeden obecny wystarczał jej z nadwyżką. Z resztą nie rzucajmy słów na wiatr i posłużmy się dowodem! Przy następnej okazji Chiara uratowała go od pożarcia przez Naginii, a on jeszcze się wściekał, że zbyt długo się wahała! Czy to nie jest niewdzięczność? I jakby tego było mało potem ją upił, zmusił do osobistych zwierzeń, a nastepnie prawie utopił w jeziorze! W między czasie nosił ją także na rękach i praktycznie rozebrał się do naga oddając jej kolejne części garderoby, ale Chiara i ja zgodnie twierdzimy, że to nie zmazuje jego licznych win. Relacje *Raija Flosadottir: Najbliższa rodzina jej oficjalnego ex narzeczonego i w gruncie rzeczy całkiem przyzwoita osóbka. Chiara nastawiona jest do niej pozytywnie, jednak wytworzył się pomiędzy nimi pewien rodzaj rywalizacji. Każda chce udowodnić, że jest lepsza od drugiej w czym się tylko da... Nie burzy to jednak codziennej harmonii jaka między nimi panuje. W końcu mają być rodziną, muszą jakoś ze sobą wytrzymywać. Ostatnio pewne wydarzenia jeszcze je do siebie zbliżyły, wciąż mają jakis szczątkowy kontakt, choć dziewczyna wraz z krewnymi wróciła do Francji. *Neil Flosadottir: ex Narzeczony, (oraz) ten zły brat bliźniak.... Oczywiście jest to wybór rodziców, a nie samej Chiary, co nie zmienia faktu, iż uważa ona że mogła trafić zdecydowanie gorzej. W gruncie rzeczy przepada za tym chłopakiem i choć nie traktowała nigdy tego całego "zobowiązania" zbyt poważnie, nie próbowała się nawet wykłócać o prawo własnego wyboru. Ich narzeczeństwo zostało zerwane przez wyjazd Neila do Francji, ale sympatia pozostała. *Arthur Flosadottir: Brat bliźniak jej ukochanego ex narzeczonego i... osobnik który w pewnym (być może dla niektórych niepokojącym) stopniu ją fascynuje. Oczywiście nie przejawia się to u niej dziecinną próbą flirtu, jednak dla wprawnego oka może być widoczne w postaci gestów, czy też bardziej swobodnych niż zwykle słów. *Alecto Carrow: W związku z aspiracjami wielce szanownych rodziców Chiary, miały wiele okazji do spotkań, także poza szkołą i pewnym sensie były na siebie skazane. Pewne podobieństwa gdy chodzi o charaktery, pozwoliły im nawiązać więź, którą większość przypadkowych obserwatorów nazwałaby przyjaźnią. Potrafią przegadać ze sobą wiele godzin, ale żadna nie narzuca się drugiej. Całowanie także wychodzi im całkiem nie najgorzej, jeśli można ufać reakcjom publiczności. *Evan Rosier: Pianista. Ślizgon. Morderca. Słodziak jak nie wiem co. Kochanek. Oj, dużo się pozmieniało od czasu, kiedy ich znajomość była wyłącznie jednym wielkim zakładem. Pytanie jednak brzmi: czy to wciąż jeszcze jest tylko gra, której zasady wyblakły do tego stopnia, że wszystkie chwyty stały się dozwolone? Czy może coś całkowicie innego? A odpowiedzi brak. *Jasmine Vane: Kolejna Ślizgonka dla której Chiara żywi całkiem sporo pozytywnych uczuć. Kiedyś stanowiły nawet całkiem zgraną parę i choć na skutek różnych wydarzeń się rozstały, nadal się uwielbiają! Ostatnimi czasy Chi pomogła jej nawet w bardzo zjawiskowej ucieczce spod „opieki” dwóch nieciekawych porywaczy i pokazała jej swój pokój. I łazienkę! *Daemon Blackrivers: Stety, bądź niestety ktoś więcej niż tylko znajomy ze Slytherinu. Zdarzyło się im nawet być o krok od narzeczeństwa, ale plany te zrujnowały różnice poglądów ich ojców. Wakacyjny romans zamienił się w chłodny dystans, przynajmniej ze strony Ślizgona, bo Chiara nie ma zamiaru niczego udawać. To jemu zawdzięcza przezwisko Pearl i zapewne dużo więcej. Trudno przewidzieć jak dalej potoczy się ta znajomość. *Lily Evans: Irytująca osobniczka o nadmiernym poczuciu sprawiedliwości, moralności, odpowiedzialności i wszystkich innych cech, które są czymś mniej lub bardziej obcym dla Chiary. Na całe szczęście do ich konfrontacji dochodzi niezmiernie rzadko, bo zapewne brak sympatii mógłby się jedynie pogłębić. *Aeron Steward: Każdy (nawet takie osoby jak Chiara i Aeron) potrzebują wsparcia w różnych życiowych sytuacjach, takich jak na przykład rozpoczynanie nowego życia w murach nieznanej szkoły, ta dwójka po prostu trzymała się więc ze sobą od początku, bez precyzyjnego ustalania dlaczego i co właściwie jest między nimi. Nie chodzi mi o znajomość, którą by epatowali, wylewną i widoczną z daleka. Wręcz przeciwnie, dla przypadkowych odbiorców sprawiają wrażenie nieco bliższych znajomych, wciąż zachowujących wobec siebie pewien dystans. Oni wiedzą jednak, że mogą na siebie liczyć. *Tom Marvolo Riddle znany również jako Lord Voldemort, Czarny Pan itd.: Poznany przez przypadek podczas niewinnej przechadzki. Uznał nawet że już podczas pierwszego spotkania może zaprosić ją do siebie...^ Nieustannie zachwalany przez rodziców dziewczęcia (aż niedobrze się robi!), równocześnie ją fascynuje, przyciąga i odpycha. Co by nie powiedzieć wysoce interesujący z niego człek... *Vincent Roginsky: Znany i kochany przez wszystkich nauczyciel Historii Magii. Chairka fascynuje się z tym przedmiotem jako jedna z niewielu to i wspólny język z profesorkiem znalazła. Na skutek splotu różnych okoliczności wie o jego związku z Raiją i powiązaniach z Voldemortem. Nie życzy mu źle, ale sporo punktów stracił zdradzając pannę Flosadottir. *Rabastan Lestrange: Kontakt, tyle że taki bez prądu. Voldemort wyznaczył go jako pośrednika w rozmowach z Państwem di Scarno. Nie chwaląc się, było to jedno z pierwszych zadań Rabcia... Często więc bywał w domu Ciary na obiadkach, rodzinnych spotkaniach i w różnych innych dziwnych sytuacjach. Jako jedna z niewielu osób ma szansę pamiętać Pearl "sprzed". Kiedy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką, nie tak zuą i egoistyczną. A ona uwielbia go denerwować. Tytułuje wujciem i irytuje na wszystkie znane jej sposoby. Chociaż chyba go lubi. Chyba... Wygląd Chiara odziedziczyła wszystkie charakterystyczne cechy wyglądu swoich przodków z rodu di Scarno. Jej włosy są więc czarne, ni to proste, ni to kręcone, lecz Chiara i tak nie zwykła poświęcać im zbyt wiele swojej uwagi, pozostawiając przypadkowi to, w jaki sposób układają się danego dnia. Dla kontrastu natura obdarzyła ją bladą cerą, która nie przepada za słońcem, a nawet jeśli zostaje na nie wystawiona opala się jedynie odrobinę przybierając kolor złocisty, czym zawsze wzbudzała zdziwienie swoich „rodaków” we Włoszech. Oczy ukryte za rządkiem niespecjalnie gęstych rzęs powszechnie określane są mianem piwnych, lecz z daleka i w odpowiednim oświetleniu przyjmują złudnie czarną barwę. Jej ust nie można określić mianem pełnych, jednak zdaniem dotychczasowych partnerów panny di Scarno niczego im nie brakuje. Wzrost ma raczej przeciętny, bo tak chyba można określić to 169 centymetrów, jednak w połączeniu ze szczupłą, wysportowaną sylwetką tworzy niezły komplet. Być może dziewczynie brakuje nieco tak lubianych przez płeć przeciwną zaokrągleń, jednak w wolnych chwilach nadrabia to strojem. Jeśli chodzi o garderobę preferuje czerń i wszelkie odcienie szarości, chyba także na zasadzie kontrastu z jej cerą. Jej ubrania często bywają wyzywające, czy nawet niestosowne do sytuacji, czym Chiara bynajmniej się nie przejmuje. Charakter Charakter Chiary jest raczej trudny do zdefiniowania. Nie jest ona typowym przykładem wrednego dziewczęcia uwielbiającego znęcać się nad swoim otoczeniem i ignorującym wszystkich i wszystko, co mogło przeszkodzić jej w realizacji swoich zamysłów, do czasu aż spotka jakiegoś miłego, uroczego przystojniaka, w którym się zakocha i dla niego całkowicie zmieni swoje postępowanie. Nie, z nią sprawa jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. Panna di Scarno zwykła kierować się własnym rozumem, ale to właśnie on nakazuje jej czasem ulegać poleceniom innych ludzi. Nie sprawia sobą wrażenia zbuntowanego dzieciaka z dobrego domu, ale jeśli coś robi, to nie można być nigdy pewnym czy to dlatego, że widzi w tym jakieś korzyści, chce zdobyć czyjąś sympatię, czy po prostu naszła ją taka ochota. W jednej chwili potrafi być uroczą, zabawną roześmianą nastolatką jakich wiele, a w drugiej zranić kogoś bez widocznego powodu z zimną krwią. Chiara od dziecka powoli doprowadzała do perfekcji sztukę nie okazywania uczuć, dlatego jej twarz rzadko kiedy wyraża jakiekolwiek emocje, coś więcej niż tylko delikatne rozbawienie z jakim na co dzień podchodzi do świata oraz nutkę sarkazmu. Nie jest ona jedną z tych osób, które czerpią niewymowną przyjemność z popisywania się swoją siłą i rzucających zaklęcia na kogo popadnie, kiedy ona postanowi kogoś podręczyć, robi to w bardziej wysublimowany sposób. Była wychowywana w rodzinie, w której brakowało bliskich więzów i ciepłych emocji, dlatego gdy chodzi o nie, także Chiara jest „wybrakowana”. Wychowywana przez ludzi, którzy starannie wypełniali polecenia głowy rodu di Scarno stała się wedle wymagań babki wyniosła, dumna i nadmiernie pewna siebie. Ostatnie wydarzenia niosły dla niej jednak wiele wyzwań, w tym także konieczność skonfrontowania się z własnym wnętrzem. Mury, którymi dziewczyna się otoczyła powoli kruszeją za sprawą działań Voldemora i znajomości z Rosierem, z drugiej strony zaś czasem ogarnia ją uczucie zaszczucia, które jedynie zachęca ją do ucieczki w zakamarki swojej świadomości, do których nie ma prawa dostać się nikt inny. Umiejętności magiczne Chiara jest raczej dość utalentowaną czarownicą, choć upodobała sobie szczególnie przedmioty niezbyt popularne wśród pozostałych uczniów. Bryluje więc na zajęciach Historii Magii, Run oraz Numerologii. Z pozostałymi przedmiotami radzi sobie także całkiem przyzwoicie, choć zapewne stać by ją było na więcej gdyby tylko znalazła w sobie odrobinę więcej chęci i zainteresowania szkolnymi ocenami. Jej pochodzenie oraz powiązania z Voldemortem poniekąd wymusiły na niej styczność z czarną magią, jednak dziewczyna nie przejawia dostatecznego zdeterminowania i woli, aby zostać wybitnym adeptem tej sztuki. W dzieciństwie wpojono jej zasady oklumencji, które z powodzeniem wykorzystuje do dnia dzisiejszego, nieustannie szlifując jedną ze swoich ulubionych umiejętności. Jako, że w jej żyłach płynie krew samego Salazara Slytherina, dziewczyna posiada także umiejętność porozumiewania się z wężami, co przydaje jej się do komunikowania z najbliższym przyjacielem, który (tak się jakoś złożyło) właśnie do tego gatunku należy.